cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Justified (2010 series)
Justified (TV series; 2010 - 2015) *Created by Graham Yost *Based on "Fire in the Hole" by Elmore Leonard Male Deaths * Randolph Adams (Shot in the chest with a Shotgun by Brendan McCarthy on Neal McDonough and Demetrius Grosse's orders) (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * John Lee Ames (Shot in the head by David Meunier on M.C. Gainey's orders, then was hanged post-mortem) (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Tate Ammons (Shot in the chest with a Shotgun by Brendan McCarthy on Neal McDonough and Demetrius Grosse's orders) (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * Sam Anderson (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * Matthew John Armstrong (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Omar Avila (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant and Walton Goggins) (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Lance Barber (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Raymond J. Barry (Died from his wounds after being stabbed in the chest by Brent Sexton in Prison) (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Adam Bartley (Shot in the chest with a Shotgun by Mykelti Williamson) (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Riley Bodenstab (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * Chadwick Boseman (Shot in the chest by Erica Tazel as a Suicide by Cop) (Ep. 2.4 For Blood or Money) * Greg Bryan (Ep. 5.7 Raw Deal) * A.J. Buckley (Ep. 5.10 Weight) * Jake Busey (Ep. 6.4 The Trash and the Snake) * Bobby Campo (Shot in the head by Patton Oswalt in self-defense) (Ep. 4.11 Decoy) * Chris Chalk (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Dean Chekvala (Died in a Molotov coctel Explosion accidentally caused by Walton Goggins) (Ep. 1.10 The Hammer) * Ed Corbin (Shot in the stomach with a Shotgun by Demetrius Grosse) (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Patrick Cox (Shot in the head along with Steve Humphreys by Jeremy Davies) (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) * Clayne Crawford (Shot in the chest by Maggie Lawson) (Ep. 3.5 Thick as Mud) * Greg Cromer (Shot in the chest and stomach by Timothy Olyphant in self-defense) (Ep. 1.3 Fixer) * Kevin Daniels (Garroted with a Handcuff by Chris Chalk) (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Anthony De Longis (Shot multiple times in the stomach by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Garret Dillahunt (Ep 6.8 Dark as a Dungeon) * A.J. Dunn (Shot in the head by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep.4.13 Ghosts) * Ron Eldard (Shot in the chest by Jacob Pitts as a Suicide by Cop) (Ep. 4.12 Peace of Mind) * Mark Elias (Shot in the head by David Meunier on M.C. Gainey's orders, then was hanged post-mortem) (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Jack Elliott (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Sam Elliott (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Jeff Fahey (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * David Fernandez Jr. (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant and Nick Searcy) (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * James Ferris (Shot in the head by Matthew John Armstrong on Adam Arkin's orders) (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Steven Flynn (Shot in the head by Neal McDonough) (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Mike Foy (Shot in the head by Pruitt Taylor Vince) (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) * M.C. Gainey (Accidentally Shot in the chest with a Sniper riffle by an Unknown Sniper) (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Edi Gathegi (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * Brian Goodman (Bleeds to death after being Shot in the stomach by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Jason Gray-Stanford (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Peter Greene (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 1.1 Fire in the Hole) * Scott Grimes (Ep. 6.9 Burned) * Michael Harding (III) (Shot in the head by Frank John Hughes on Lenny Citrano's orders) (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * Steve Harris (Ambiguous)(Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * Will Harris (Shot in the chest by Joseph Lyle Taylor) (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Jim Haynie (Shot in the chest by Demetrius Grosse on Mykelti Williamson's orders) (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Darin Heames (Shot in the head by David Meunier on M.C. Gainey's orders) (Ep. 1.11 Veterans) * Brad William Henke (Fall into a Mineshaft after being Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant in self-defense) (Ep. 2.9 Brother's Keeper) * Blake Heron (Shot in the head by Neal McDonough) (Ep. 3.11 Measures) * Damon Herriman (Ep. 6.1 Fate's Right Hand) * Grainger Hines (Shot in the head by Matthew John Armstrong on Adam Arkin's orders) (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Charles Howerton (Ep 6.4 The Trash and the Snake) * Justin Huen (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Steve Humphreys (Shot in the head along with Patrick Cox by Jeremy Davies) (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) * Peter Jason (Shot in the head by Brett Cullen on Katherine LaNasa's orders) (Ep. 1.6 The Collection) * George Jonson (Shot in the head by Jere Burns) (Ep. 4.2 Where's Waldo) * Mickey Jones (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * James Jordan (Shot multiple times in the back by David Sullivan in self-defense) (Ep. 2.2 The Life Inside) * John Kapelos (Ep. 5.11 The Toll) * Page Kennedy (Shot in the chest by Greg Cromer) (Ep. 1.3 Fixer) * Ian Reed Kesler (Shot in the head by Ron Eldard) (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Thomas Knickerbocker (Died in a Accidental Mine Explosion caused by Black Pike Enterprises) (Ep. 2.7 Save My Love) * Zoran Korach (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 4.13 Ghosts) * Jonathan Kowalsky (Ep. 6.11 Fugitive Number One) * Otto Krause (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Eric Ladin (Shot in the chest by Pruitt Taylor Vince) (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) * David Landry (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Ron Eldard) (Ep. 4.11 Decoy) * William Gregory Lee (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * James LeGros (Ep. 5.4 Over the Mountain) * Brad Leland (Ep. 6.5 Sounding) * Richard Lineback (Shot in the chest by Desmond Harrington) (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Jesse Luken (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * William Mapother (Shot in the chest with a Shotgun by Joelle Carter) (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Joseph Mazzello (Bitten in the arm by a Venomous snake) (Ep. 4.3 Truth and Consequences) * Brendan McCarthy (Died in a Landmine chair explosion caused by Jim Haynie) (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Neal McDonough (Bleeds to death after his arm was cut with a Kitchen blade by Mykelti Williamson) (Ep. 3.13 Slaughterhouse) * Clifford McGhee (Ep. 5.2 The Kids Aren't All Right) * Ray McKinnon (Shot in the chest by Brent Sexton) (Ep. 1.7 Blind Spot) * Rocky McMurray (Shot in the chest by Matthew John Armstrong on Adam Arkin's orders) (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * David Meunier (Ep. 5.7 Raw Deal) * Daniel Moncada (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Ron Morehouse (Ep 6.7 The Hunt) * Michael Mosley (Died in a car-bomb explosion along with Nathan Sutton after Walton Goggins manipulates the detonator to kill him both) (Ep. 2.5 Cottonmouth) * Chris Mulkey (Poisoned with a Spiked Apple Pie juice by Margo Martindale) (Ep. 2.1 The Moonshine War) * Peter Murnik (Shot in the back by Raymond J. Barry) (Ep. 3.12 Coalition) * Ivo Nandi (Bludgeoned to death with a rock by Alan Ruck to Protect Michelle Nordin) (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Robert Neary (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Tyler Nimmons (Shot in the head with a Sniper Riffle by Channon Roe) (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Amaury Nolasco (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Mike O'Malley (Shot multiple times by Max Perlich's men) (Ep. 4.13 Ghosts) * Ryan O'Nan (Shot in the head by Walton Goggins) (Ep. 1.1 Fire in the Hole) * Bill Parks (Shot in the head by Desmond Harrington) (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Shawn Parsons (Ep 6.6 Alive Day) * Charlie Paulson (Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Max Perlich (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Ray Porter (Shot in the neck by Walton Goggins) (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Kevin Rankin (Shot in the chest, then in the head by Walton Goggins) (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * William Ragsdale (Shot in the chest by Neal McDonough) (Ep. 3.8 Watching the Detectives) * Michael Rapaport (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Duke Davis Roberts (Ep 6.6 Alive Day) * Channon Roe (Shot in the head by Joseph Lyle Taylor) (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Alan Ruck (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Jordi Caballero's Hitman) (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Hector Atreyu Ruiz (Shot in the head by Erica Tazel in self-defense) (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * Troy Ruptash (Shot multiple times by Timothy Olyphant and Natalie Zea in self-defense) (Ep. 4.13 Ghosts) * Will Sasso (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * John-Clay Scott (Accidentally Shot in the neck by Timothy Olyphant and Brendan McCarthy during a struggle) (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * Johnny Sneed (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Jacob Pitts) (Ep. 1.2 Riverbrook) * Alex Solowitz (Shot in the chest by Walton Goggins) (Ep. 2.5 Cottonmouth) * Josh Stamberg (Suicide by Gunshot in the head) (Ep. 4.3 Truth and Consequences) * Todd Stashwick (Died of a Stroke after being injected a Air Bubble in his head by Maggie Lawson on Clayne Crawford's orders) (Ep. 3.5 Thick as Mud) * Michael Stoyanov (Shot in the chest by Ron Eldard) (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * David Sullivan (Shot in the head by Jacob Pitts) (Ep. 2.2 The Life Inside) * Nathan Sutton (Died in a car-bomb explosion along with Michael Mosley after Walton Goggins manipulates the detonator to kill him both) (Ep. 2.5 Cottonmouth) * Joseph Lyle Taylor (Shot in the head by an Unknown US Marshall Siper) (Ep. 2.13 Bloody Harlan) * Stephen Tobolowsky (Shot in the head by Mike O'Malley on Adam Arkin's orders) (Ep. 4.5 Kin) * Emiliano Torres (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Jonathan Tucker (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Alan Tudyk (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * David Ury (Shot in the head by Ron Eldard on Walton Goggins's orders) (Ep. 4.1 Hole in the Wall) * Pruitt Taylor Vince (Shot in the chest by Eric Ladin) (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) * Chris Warner (Ep 6.7 The Hunt) * Reggie Watkins (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * Muse Watson (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * Christopher Weir (Throat slit with a Shiv by Raymond J. Barry in prison) (Ep. 4.1 Hole in the Wall) * Justin Welborn (Ep. 6.11 Fugitive Number One) * Travis Wester (Accidentally Shot in the head by Steven Flynn's Thug during a Mexican Standoff caused by Timothy Olyphant) (Ep. 1.9 Hatless) * Shea Whigham (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * Clay Wilcox (Bludgeoned to death with a Katana sheath by Neal McDonough) (Ep. 3.11 Measures) * Ethan Wilde (Shot in the head by Todd Stashwick) (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Scott Wilson (Died of a breath illness in Prison after the episode ended) (Ep. 2.6 Blaze of Glory) * Josh Wingate (Shot in the head by Ray Porter on M.C. Gainey's orders) (Ep. 1.11 Veterans) * Ron Yuan (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) Female Deaths * Erin Anderson (Bleeds to death after being Shot in the stomach by a Bank Patron during a robbery orchestrated by William Mapother) (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Jennifer Birmingham (Shot in the chest by Neal McDonough) (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Valerie Brandy (Shot in the chest with a Shotgun by Brendan McCarthy on Neal McDonough and Demetrius Grosse's orders) (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * K Callan (Ep 6.10 Trust) * Dale Dickey (Ep. 5.10 Weight) * Aja Evans (Bleeds to death after being Shot in the neck by Chris Chalk) (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Bonita Friedericy (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * Willow Geer (Shot in the stomach by William Mapother) (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Linda Gehringer (Shot in the chest with a Shotgun by Jeremy Davies) (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) * Maggie Lawson (Shot in the stomach by Timothy Olyphant in self-defense) (Ep. 3.5 Thick as Mud) * Margo Martindale (Suicide by Poisoning with a Spiked Apple Pie juice) (Ep. 2.13 Bloody Harlan) * Danielle Panabaker (Ep. 5.12 Starvation) * Robin Pearson Rose (Ep 6.4 The Trash and the Snake) * Mary Steenburgen (Ep. 6.11 Fugitive Number One) Category:TV Series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:FX TV series Category:Western Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:Crime